New Dawn
by EternalBella
Summary: Takes place after Breaking Dawn and Sunrise. The Volturi have been defeated and as Nessie grows older, Bella finds out more about Edward's past. Bella has some explaining to do about her supernatural life to her parents, and Rosalie and Bella become close
1. Chapter 1

_New Dawn_

_Chapter 1 Hints and Explanations _

* * *

"Don't you just love children?" Alice sighed, her voice sounding like tinkling water. She had her round sunglasses on that made her look like she was going to Wilshire Boulevard in Hollywood. In fact, Alice Cullen would make all of the models jealous if she were to stride down Beverly Hills.

We were sitting on a white porch swing on my property—well, my new family's front porch in front of the cottage that was now Edward, Nessie and mine.

"I love this one." I pointed my pinky at Renesmee who was trotting after Jacob.

"Ah, I wish you would have had about a dozen of 'em," Alice crossed her leg and leaned back into her seat. She flicked her wrist at a fly and then wagged her finger at my Nessie. "You know, Bella there's always adoption. Since you and my brother are such good parents. In fact—" She swiveled her head to face me, twisting her body towards me.

I inched away, shaking my head. "Um, no. One's enough. In fact one's a handful. I don't need anymore."

"Pfff. Well I was going to say that there is a children's orphanage with the most adorable little ones that would just melt your heart." She waved her fingers in the air and sighed.

I didn't comment. My eyes drifted over to the lawn full of lush grass and lilies planted around the edges of the yard. I watched Renesmee dance with such grace that I swear I had to question whether or not this kid was even mine. At least she looked just like me.

"Hey, Nessie, that's not fair! You grew over night." Jake was trying to help my daughter perfect her speed, even though I watched the little girl nearly catch up to him. He jogged out of her grasp, but she sashayed directly beside him.

I pressed my lips together as little bitty Nessie tackled taller-than-a-basketball player Jake. "Alright…Alright, you got me. You win, ha ha, okay?" Jake tousled her curls. "'Sides, you always win."

"You got that right!" Nessie placed her hands on her tiny hips, as her little auburn curls bounced with her head as she swung it from side to side with attitude. I noticed that in the past week, she had more spunk than ever. She reminded me of Rosalie and myself blended into one person.

Speaking of which, I felt a familiar presence and heard the unmistakable footsteps heading our way. The footfalls were slow, perfectly paced, seeming choreographed like a dance routine. I could see the sun reflecting on the blonde hair of Rosalie Hale. My eyes roamed over to her as she appeared from the army of spruce trees. Her lips held a slight smirk, though her eyes were already on Nessie.

Our family had recently returned from our adventure in Denali, Alaska, where the Volturi had stalked myself and the Cullens. They had claimed that we had no choice but to join their league of gifted vampires. Giving us the ultimatum, either live with them in Italy...or be forced to reconsider, (I love the way they put these things)...we, the Cullens, had decided that we rather seek war with them.

We had won the battle with the help of Jake's pack. Edward had agreed to allow Jake to live with us, well, not in our cottage, but in the Cullen home once again. Esme and Carlisle didn't mind one bit.

Afterwards, Edward, my husband, had found out that I had really been in writhing pain during my gruesome transformation as a vampire, and so he had nearly gone insane. He could not get over the fact that I had burned with venom just to be with him for eternity, and I had convinced him that nothing could have helped me not suffer. Not even the strongest medicine.

As far as I knew, Edward was healed now of the horrible memory, and now, with Renesmee, we were back in Forks, relieved to be worry-free.

Jake's teethy grin faded when he sniffed the air and then rolled his eyes around with disappointment. "Ah, talk 'bout ruining a perfect morning." He tossed his hands in the air and then with a quick move, he gathered Renesmee in his arms.

"C'mere Nessie, why don't we go ask your mom if we can go for a walk, eh?"

"Don't you dare," said Rosalie, pausing next to the porch. She slit her eyes coolly and held her hip just like Renesmee had done. She shifted her weight to the side and glared ice cubes at Jake.

"See? I didn't even do anything and auntie Rose's already mad at me," Jake said to Nessie.

"She always is. Hi aunt Rose!" Nessie waved her pudgy fingers at the blonde, whose glacier eyes melted. A smile spread on her pink lips.

"Hi there." I looked up at Rosalie until she noticed me. "If you can steal her from Jake, be my guest." I nodded as I spoke.

"Thank you for your consent Bella," she replied.

Alice started cracking up, throwing her head in the air as she giggled. Her hair was smoothed down in a more sophisticated hairstyle as she held her chest.

"What's so funny?" I asked her. "Jake? Yeah I know he can be such a kid, in fact, I feel like I have another kid with him around."

Rosalie scoffed and folded her arms, darting an amused look in my direction. "Yeah. That's right. By the way Bella, I came to collect Nessie. Edward asked me to come and get her."

Alice was still shaking her head, too preoccupied to speak because she was laughing hysterically. She held her chest with her fingertips. "I can tell you why but I won't." Alice shot me a knowing look.

I cocked my head to the side and leaned over my legs. I was wearing a designer skirt and blouse that she had threatened for me to wear today. Something about top secret from my husband who was missing in action, and might I add, plotting something. I could tell because he was being extra quiet this morning, keeping his distance while claiming to be doing "guy things" with his brothers.

"Since when does Edward desire time away from me?" I asked Alice, shifting my eyes up to Rosalie, who shrugged in a dainty manner. She lifted one eyebrow. Of course she knew what was going on. I felt so left out. "He is up to something," I whispered.

"Mmm-mmm-mmm…" hummed Alice, pursing her lips.

Rosalie simply watched me, drumming her fingertips on her own arm.

"Who?" Renesmee heard me. Her round, brown eyes held mine. I smirked at my daughter.

"Daddy's planning something… I just don't know what." I spoke to her like an adult lately. I found the tact beneficial. She now resembled a three year old. She acted like a five year old, too.

Jacob was giving Rosalie a disgusted look, then he looked away like he had just seen a piece of a movie that would make him sick. His face brightened as he spun Nessie around on his hip in a circle. He started to walk towards the Cullen house, but Rosalie stomped her stiletto in the grass, puncturing a hole in it.

"Oh no you don't." Rosalie complained to Jake.

I bit my lip and caught Alice's eye. "You know what it is."

"Hmmm-hmmm, he'd hold an eternal grudge if I told you." Alice sang out loud, bouncing in the swing while she shook her head as if to ward off any further questions.

I turned to Rosalie. "Do you know?"

She shrugged one shoulder. "No I don't."

"Big thing or little thing?" I probed, ticking my eyes to Alice. She was pretending to be engrossed with my child and Jake. They were playing by the river bank, squealing and chattering to each other.

"You won't get it out of me Bella Cullen."

"Then I'm gonna go back inside and change into a pair of comfy jeans." I rose leisurely, but Alice grabbed my hand, jerking me back. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No no no, uh uh, not having it," Alice countered, not letting go of me.

I heard Rosalie chuckle to herself.

"You know what? I'll just coax it out of my husband, that always seems to work." I turned on my heel as Alice let me go with an, "Alrightie then, but I wouldn't count on that working."

I tossed a look over my shoulder that said, 'I could get anything out of him if I try hard enough, so help me.' "I have power over him. Trust me." I winked at Alice, smiled sweetly at Rose and then walked gracefully towards my little girl.

"Oh is that what you call it?" Alice asked, her tone ascending in a higher note as she rose her voice.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this," I said confidently, as if the obstacle was an easy one to overcome.

"Get to the bottom of what?"

I came to a halt when I heard Edward's voice. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black trousers. He showed himself from the other side of a tall oak tree. He was smirking that slanted smile that I adored.

"Daddy, hi! Mommy says you have been up to planning something," sang Nessie.

"Hi sweetheart," said Edward dotingly. He reached to fan his hand over Nessie's mess of spirals.

Leave it to our child to say the darndest thing. I rubbed my fingers awkwardly on my forehead as I laughed silently to myself.

Jake was evaluating me with a look that expressed 'You're busted'. He wiggled his eyebrows at me and shook his head. "Hey Nessie, what'doo say we go raid the pantry?"

"Huh?" Nessie seemed to be confused.

"Well she is a vampire," Edward said to Jake with a silly look on his face. "Half at least."

"Ohhhh, I get it," said Nessie in her babylike voice. "Yummy! Wonder what granma got us this time!" It was so cute that I cracked a brilliant smile while watching Edward closely, formulating an attack plan in my mind to lure the secret out of him.

It would be like magic to butter up my husband. I found that getting my way, especially after I was a vampire, was so easy, I merely had to try anymore. I could snap my fingers and he'd succumb to me.

Edward traded a sly look with me at that moment. Shoot. He could read me already. I forgot. Stupid Bella. "Holy crow it's working," I teased Alice with a wink.

She turned up her nose as if shunning me. "Think what you like, but he won't buckle from this one."

"So were the last words of my sister." I winked at Rose, whose lips slanted up.

"Good thing someone has Edward under control, for heaven sake," Rose whispered to me.

Alice was looking at Rosalie, while blinking her eyes.

Good thing that Emmett wasn't here to make a circus out of these remarks. I cold already hear his booming laugh, in fact, he was laughing from the house. Guys.

Edward smiled to himself while acknowledging Jake with a movement of his chin. He slid another look at me and then hunched down to hug Nessie. "Be good girl, granpa is here."

"He is! Yay!!" Nessie bounced all around as did her springy curls.

"Think he wants to be alone with you?" Alice said, barely audibly.

"Would not be shocked," Rosalie commented.

"He I setting himself up that one," Alice said, letting out a defeated breathe.

I shook my head. "Mmm-hmm." I snorted a laugh.

"Pop tarts, Nessie, pop tarts." Jake said the last two words slowly like it was the reason for existence.

"Shhh!" Nessie put her fingertip to her mouth. "My parents are right here, you silly."

"Oh, oh yeah huh." Jake scooped her up and said, "Later!" To me and Edward, scurrying off across the river. Rosalie marched after us vigilantly, careful not to get stuck in the mud with her shoes.

Alice danced to my side. Beamed up at Edward and then gave him a look.

"That's so not nice, Alice. I know you're thinking something at him," I said, eyeing Edward, who wouldn't meet my gaze.

Alice booked it after the rest of the Cullens and Black as they turned into little specks towards the glass house.

I stepped into Edward's welcoming arms and hugged him, pressing my cheek to his neck.

He rubbed my back in a circular motion and I felt him press his nose in my hair.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered as I lifted my head to look up at him. He dipped his lips down to mine and kissed me possessively before answering my question.

"Cured, thanks to you." His lips were brushing against mine.

"Good," I murmured. "'Cuz if you need another healing session, feel free to tell me."

His fingers stroked my cheek. "I know that you think that I'm plotting something for you, but really…it's something small, yet I know that you will appreciate it very much."

I was allowing him to read my mind, as usual. The exercise had become as simple as thinking to myself, the way I stretched my mind's cage into an open door for him. His eyes burned into mine.

I reached to stroke his bronze hair, feeling like I was falling in love with him, just like the first day that I had realized I had fallen for him. The corners of my mouth lifted.

His mouth curled up too. "Aren't you going to beg me to tell you?"

I ran my fingers slowly down his jaw. "I wouldn't have to beg." I rolled my hip into him.

He snuffled a laugh which told me that I could win so much easier than I had thought. If he could blush, he would be right about now.

"You're right about that," he admitted with a deep exhalation. His fingers were in my hair as he moved his mouth over mine and then after we had shared another intimate kiss, he whispered, "Charlie is here."

"He is?" I gasped, feeling a surge of excitement course through me. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His thumb roamed over my temple. "That's the thing," he sighed. Our eyes held each other for a moment. "Your father…I think…suspects what we are."

"Wait….what? How?" My thoughts blended wildly in my brain, and Edward nodded as if reading every single one of them.

"He had a good idea before what we are…after the whole debacle of Jake exposing himself, but Chalrie wasn't certain. But now, I believe that he wants to hear the truth from you."

It took me a moment to gather my composure. I didn't want to admit anything to my dad. I stared at Edward and said, "So this is my surprise?"

He shook his head. "No." he answered, a little more upbeat. "No, it is something entirely different."

I moved my body into his. "Before we go inside and spill everything to my dad…mind telling me what it is?" I unleashed a very influential tactic onto him as my fingertips played with the opening of his shirt.

Edward's mouth spread evenly. "Why don't I just say that we are going somewhere. You, myself, and Nessie. Isn't that enough for now?"

"Now we are getting somewhere," I said as his eyes smoldered at my touch.

I was sliding my fingers underneath his shirt.

"Mind telling me where…?" He let out a long breath and then gave me a soft kiss. His mouth felt warm over mine, not like it used to, but I was getting used to it.

I searched his eyes as I brushed my leg up against his shins, suggesting that this would go further if he didn't speak up.

"Do you mind torturing me just a little bit more?" he pleaded as he kissed my neck. I tilted my chin upward and giggled at the gratifying sensation that made my body fall apart, like melting ice cream.

His hands appreciated my curves of my body. I kissed him long and hard and felt him mold me into his arms. I trialed my mouth down the length of his neck, while planting a moist kiss on his chest before I shimmied out of his grasp and stepped back, eyeing him with an appealing look. I seduced him as my hand traveled down his chest, lower and then I dropped my hand.

When his brow folded with disappointment and his mouth drooped, I shrugged.

"That's all you had to do, was tell me." I moved my hips and pressed my lips into a thin smile.

"Bella…." He warned me, as if what I was doing was going to cause him pain.

I arched my eyebrows and ran my fingertips through my hair. "Wow, this would be so much easier if you would just cooperate, and tell me where we're going before I quit punishing you. Know what I mean?"

Edward let out a sharp breath of exhaustion. He glanced heavenward and threw up his hands. "Alright, once again, you come out on top here." Edward chuckled as he moved towards me, his eyes burning with desire.

I put my hands behind my back as if warning him that I wouldn't touch him till he told me what I had begged to know. I meshed my lips together and then twisted my body back and forth, coaxing him, just like a little child who had a secret and wouldn't tell.

I was so tactfully cruel to him, but I knew deep down, he enjoyed my taunting games.

HE gathered me in his arms and I stood stiff, moving my head to the side but maintaining eye contact with him.

He laughed softly as he spoke. "Okay. I'll tell you." His palm pressed he small of my back to him. I moved like a rag doll, but didn't make an effort to hold him back.

"We are taking Renesmee to Florida, to meet your mother." Edward grinned widely as he revealed my surprise.

I inhaled quickly, feeling my chest swell with happiness and childlike excitement. My eyes expanded.

"Really?" I squealed and then threw my arms around his neck, cuddling my thin body to his. He folded his arms around me as I nestled my face into his neck, right under his chin.

As a reward I moved my fingertips through his hair and kissed him sensually. "I've always wanted her to meet Nessie."

"I do think she's ready for it, don't you?" He cupped my chin in his hand. I admired the light color of his eyes and nodded fervently.

"She is." I responded, eager to introduce Renee's granddaughter to Nessie for the first time. I couldn't wait. A rush of ecstatic energy washed over me, causing me to smile.

Edward nodded ardently. "Renee will be overcome with delight to see that we had a child. The only thing is, that we must say that we adopted."

I agreed with another bob of my head. No way would Renee believe that I gave birth to a three year old in two month's time. "Good idea." Dang you Alice, I thought angrily to myself. She had been dropping hints! Gee I wished I could be ore insightful when it came to my beloved sister. I would have to start paying closer attention to Alice and her little innuendoes.

Leave it to Alice. Why was I always the last person to know these things in my own life?

Edward was laughing.

I pouted as I looked into his eyes, feeling like I was going to take him, here and now.

"So we leave tonight," he said, looking at my lips, as his arm wound around my waist, trapping me. I could hear him saying to me already: "you and I had an agreement'. As in response, he nodded slowly.

I moved my mouth closer to his. "And we'll both be there to help her in case Nessie has to be watched, but I do think that it's time." I wove my fingernails up through his scalp and he sighed with pleasure as he kissed me hungrily.

"Now can we pick up where we left off?" He said in between passionate kisses.

I pushed myself into him as his hands moved downward over my thighs.

"I'd say you earned it," I gasped and then moaned as Edward squeezed me around himself. I responded by letting my fingers move down to his pants and closed my eyes as his hand touched me. This had to be short and sweet though because Charlie was still waiting for us; awaiting an explanation from me.

To be continued….

You all inspired me to write more and more...yay!

Thank you, to the readers!


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad," I said as Edward and I entered the Cullen mansion from the back door.

Jacob was stuffing his face with pop-tarts while Renesmee seated herself on Charlie's lap. He was garbed in his usual police suit. He bounced Nessie merrily on his knee, as her curls sprung up and down.

I felt Edward's hand on my back as he led me into the living area. Rosalie and Emmett we standing near the piano and right away, I noticed that Emmett was giving me an obscure look, as the corners of his mouth tugged upward. I ignored him and leaned down to give my father a warm-welcoming hug. "What a pleasant surprise," I said, smiling invitingly at him. I sat next to him, feeling refreshed.

Edward settled next to me and bobbed his head once at his now father-in-law. "Hello, Charlie."

Charlie ducked his head once while spanning his hand over the child's hair. Nessie was patting his chest, and I knew that she was itching to "show" him a memory. I reached out gently to touch her shoulder to remind her not to do that. I moved my head side to side and she grinned innocently.

Alice was looking at me intently, with a small smirk curling her lips.

"Good to see you," Charlie said to Edward and then his eyes dragged to me. "So. Going to see Renee I hear?"

"That's the surprise. Edward told me," I said, ticking my eyes between my now infuriated husband and my father.

I heard Esme titter. She stood next to Carlisle.

"Good job, Edward, remind me to never think, around the likes of you." That was Alice, and she had flipped her short hair at him and looked away at Jasper, who was still towards the dinning room, maintaining distance from Charlie.

"Surprise, surprise!" Renesmee gave my dad a wide hug. "I miss you when we're gone."

He flashed her a half-smile. "Gone?"

"Oh yes, we went to Denali!" Resnemsee was awfully talkative lately. I got her attention by smoothing out a stray curl. "Nessie, are you ready to go to Florida to meet your nanna Renee?"

Her eyes widened with joy. "I want to go!"

Wanly, Charlie looked at Edward. "Does she know anything about…eh, this? Who you are?" He motioned his hand towards myself and Jacob, who had appeared in the room.

"No." Edward shook his head and then played with a piece of my long hair. I had noticed that my hair never needed washing, it was always shiny and clean. Another vampire-thing, as Alice called it.

"Hey, so, okay…Jacksonville," said Jacob, spreading out his arms like h was ready to hug me. His dark eyes withered sadly as his eyebrows shot up. "What about your Jake? Jake who?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "It is a family thing."

Rosalie was giggling. Everyone looked her way. I kept my eyes sullenly on Jacob. "Hey, just a reminder, that this is between my mom and daughter. Sorry." I lifted my shoulders.

"I'll remember that," said Jacob, sulking. He shoved a pop-tart into his mouth and warily jerked his head away, shaking it as if pouting.

"Excuse you, doggie, but Bella's right," Rosalie said. Charlie looked over his head, amused and impressed that the display of sibling rivalry was underway in his presence.

Nessie cracked up. I joined in. "It's nothing personal Jake."

"Didn't think you had such a crush on me Blonde Barbie," said Jacob, chuckling at himself.

"Alright, let's stop picking on the girls," rescued Emmett, taking Rose's hand and stroking it. Then he slid his gaze my way. Another devilish look. "Well, 'cept for Bella. Now we know how she (finger air quotations) --gets Edward to tell her everything. Tsk, cheater." He looked at Esme, our mother. "And you said that I cheat?"

Esme folded her arms and smiled ear to ear.

"Nessie…do tell grandpa what you are reading now," Edward said sweetly to our child, whose face lit up with delight at the mention of a book. She held herself up and folded her hands neatly in her lap as if giving an interview.

"I am reading Wuthering Heights. Mama's favorite," she announced in her baby-like voice. "I am at the part where Catherine has a daughter, a little one. And the part about the Fairy cave, that's my favorite part!"

"Awe, you are very smart, Nessie. That is very advanced reading," Charlie said, holding his grand daughter to himself.

Charlie gave me a wide-eyed look and then one corner of his mouth tugged upward. He looked way as if he didn't want to hear this.

"Emmett…" I warned him, okay, an empty threat.

"Hah. Hah. Didn't think you were that hard-ball." Emmett puffed out his chest.

"She can be," said Edward.

I met Charlie's inquisitive stare. It was so good to see him, and in my house. I observed how well mannered my daughter was with him, and I felt, without a doubt, that Nessie would be fine with mom. The only problem was--getting mom to keep us all out of the sun, save for Nessie. I could just see her face if she realized our secret if I looked like a mirror ball in the sun.

"Granpa…are you coming with us to go see Nana?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hi mom," I greeted her when she approached us at the luggage pick up. I was standing next to my complete family, with pride in my brown eyes, from the color change that Alice provided me with.

The trip from the airport in Jacksonville to my mother's home was tricky.

Good thing it was raining that afternoon when Edward, Renesmee and I arrived. We had the perfect excuse to wear our hoods over our heads. Renee fell in love with Nessie right away, and visa versa.

"Oh, so this is her? This is Renesmee?" exclaimed my mom, who knelt down to Nessie's level, beaming at the new little girl.

"Yep, this is our girl. Sweet isn't she?" I tipped my chin up proudly, and slid Edward a look out of the corner of my eye. He appeared as if he wanted to laugh, but he repressed it.

Renesmee waved her hand energetically, though Edward and I had already instructed her not to say anything about vampires, or werewolves for that matter, and certainly not to tell Renee that we were her real parents. As sad as I felt telling my child this, the guilt tore me up inside, though Nessie understood that Charlie and Renee didn't know about who we were, or our mystical world.

"Hi, nanna." Nessie gave her a hug right away, melting my mother's heart.

"Well, hi there, look at you, so adorable. And look at your pretty pink dress, who dressed you?"

"Aunt Alice," peeped Renesmee, twirling around to show off her sundress. I breathed out a good-natured laugh.

"Sad thing is, mom, she dressed me too," I said.

Renee picked up her new granddaughter and carried her on her hip, taken with her already.

"Yes, as Alice has a way of being the outfit designer in the family," kidded Edward.

I wrapped an arm around his waist, as young girls whispered and pointed to my husband, saying something about, "He looks just like Robert Pattinson!"

Though I had seen the actor all over the tabloid reviews on the internet, I was convinced that Edward was so much better looking that he.

Edward tugged our things behind himself as we promenaded towards the exit.

Once we arrived inside of the new beach-styled interior of Renee and Phil's home, we were fed pizza from a place called Papa John's. Of course, this situation was even more difficult to pull off, since none of us ate, well, except for my parents, who kept shooting me odd looks.

Content with chewing on the corner of a slice, Nessie kept flirting with Renee and Phil, who absolutely adored her.

"You sure you aren't hungry?" my mom tossed me another peculiar look.

I hammed it up and took one bite. Edward copied me, but that was all I could stomach. I had packed animal blood in our suit cases wrapped in lingerie so that in case my mom decided to go through my bags, she would be put off to look any further.

"I'm good, had a Starbucks before the plane. So filling," I said, rubbing my tummy.

"I did as well. But thank you, Renee," Edward dazzled her with a heart-breaking smile that made me drop my pizza accidently.

Phil folded his hands and gave Edward and I each inviting smiles. "So you decided to adopt rather than to go through the labor process huh?"

I cracked a smirk and shot a quick look at my husband. "Uh, yeah, I mean, we figured that it'd be less stressful this way, and since Nessie is already here…" I went off on a tangent while reaching over to run my fingertips through my daughter's hair. She giggled as my mother tickled her arms and then picked her up to set her on her lap.

"Less painful that way, too." Renee curved her arms around Nessie. I caught my daughter biting her lower lip like she was suppressing a fit of laughter. Like she was in on a big secret. "And less stretch marks," added my mother.

I darted a vigilant look Edward's way. He was fighting to smile, but I could see that he was already In the thought process of my murderous childbirth with our daughter. I intertwined my fingers through his and squeezed, hard, so that he would come back to earth and not meditate on such horrible things of the past.

"You are the cutest thing, Renesmee," my mom said into her ear, hugging her to her chest.

"We call her Nessie," I said, while sliding my arm through Edward's. He sat straight like a board. I gave him a soft pat on his leg. He met my gaze and sufficed a smirk, as tiny as it was. I stared at him until he nodded at me, as if reassuring me that I shouldn't worry. He sighed, and fixed his attention on Renesmee.

Gleefully, Nessie studied Renee, twisting her body around. "Can we play hide and go seek, in the backyard?" she asked, in an irresistible voice. I could tell that Renee's eyes were moistening at the soft chipper sound of my daughter's voice.

"Anything you want, precious." With that, they stood, excusing themselves from the table.

Phil rose and filed behind my mother, who had literally claimed Nessie as her own. She trotted towards the sliding glass door, making Nessie burst into laughter, and then Renee turned to look at me.

"I'm so glad you came to let us meet Nessie. Such a nice surprise," she winked at me, looked at Edward, and then they left us in the kitchen alone, with the vase full of white lilies.

I turned to Edward, my lips parted to speak.

"I know what you're thinking," he began, putting up his hand before I could express my deep concern for his safety. Sometimes Edward was a slave to his own mind.

"You do?"

Amused, yet concerned, Edward blinked his eyes and took my hand inside of his, interlacing our fingers. "I do, actually." He meant it as a pun. "I want you to know that I am over it, and you don't have anything to worry about."

"Serious. You promise me?" I leaned a little bit closer, still incredulous that he was cured.

He nodded earnestly. "I know that you're alright, so as long as you're alive, so may I."

I looked as his lips and quoted, "'You loved me, then what right have you to leave me?'" I was speaking to him like Catherine spoke to Healthcliff.

Edward stroked my cheek once. "'Hush, hush my darling,'"" he began, and I felt a thrill of delight wash over me, as Edward quoted Wutherng Heights. ""I'll stay. And if he shot me down, I'd expire with a blessing on my lips.'" He cupped my chin and then dropped his hand.

"Well, shall we go play?" I looked over my shoulder at the partial opened glass door in the conjoined living room that opened up to the dining room. The sun was setting in an orange and purple array of colors.

Edward helped me up and snuggled to my side, just as his cellphone chimed. He pressed the talk button and answered, "What is it Alice, you never call me on vacations, unless…..what?" His golden eyes seemed to bug open wide and he met my curious ones. I blinked a few times, feeling my brown contacts drying out as my eyes popped.

"What is it?" I mouthed.

Edward's throat constricted. "We'll be here., just…just go to Charlie's and we'll be there as soon as we can slip away…..Any idea who has done this?....Hmmm. Just make sure you get out of the house, all of you, don't wait." He ended the call and emptied his lungs with a heavy exhalation.

"Edward, talk to me please, what happened?" I was pulling on his collar, edgy with suspicion, as my thoughts went wild, feral to come to some conclusion based on his conversation with Alice. This was never good when Alice called. Never. Not like this.

"Someone's going to try to bomb our mansion."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who would do this?" I shrieked, and then immediately covered my mouth, so that no stray ears would eavesdrop.

Edward held my hands and looked at me with fierce resolve. "I have no real assumption, although I do think that it may have to do with the Volturi and the others. Perhaps the verdict wasn't to someone's liking," he mused aloud.

I shot Renesmee, gainfully hopping from behind a tree, causing Renee and Phil to clap their hands. She was as complacent and as ignorant to the dangers that elusively hovered around us. I couldn't fathom somebody trying to kill the Cullens.

"What do we do, shall we go home since we have an emergency on our hands?"

Edward meditated for a moment, blinking his eyes as if it would expedite his brain. "Hmmm. I do want to be there with our family…but you, and Nessie…Bella can I ask you to do a favor for me?" He drew me into him, using his super-sexy strength to recruit me into whatever he had in mind, and by his pleading tone and the dark, hallow look of grimness in his eyes, I did not like this, one bit.

"Depends. What's the fine print?"

"I…I need you to leave Nessie, with Jacob. Here."

I shook my head sullenly.

"Please," he begged under his breath.

"No, we couldn't do that, don't you see that they could easily…" I trailed off, as his proposal made perfect sense.

"No, she will be safe. And if you and I arrive back in Forks to be with our family, then I do not wish to drag Renesmee into another predicament, like this last time."

"Well that was different. Rose, Esme and Alice stayed behind with me 'cuz they wanted to protect Nessie for me and with me," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He exhaled sharply. "Bella please, do this my way."

I swallowed and swung my eyes back to our beautiful daughter. I wanted to keep her safe…

"Then we shall. If you would call Jake now, and bring him here I think that we will have a good shot at keeping her safe."

"Edward," I whispered as he spoke. I pursed my lips and pressed my hands to his chest as if to lean on him. I licked my lips and averted my eyes down to my sneakers.

"I know this will be difficult. For me as well." Edward was rubbing my arms.

"That's just it, I don't want to be away from our little girl," I said.

We searched one another's eyes somberly and silently. Neither of us spoke, and I knew he was reading my drifting thoughts. Who could it be? Were the rest of the family safe? Was it other vampires? How long would it be if I did agree to this proposition, before I could be with my child again?

"Sweetheart…she'll be in good hands, especially here, with a werewolf I mean..he keeps her away from Rose. That has to mean something," he said seductively in my ear, to sway my decision of course.

Rose would be good to do this as well. "We must stick together on this one, that is my final answer, Edward."

His eyes clouded and his disposition was melancholy, until his face sparked with hope. He held my forearms. "We bring Jake here, and the rest of the pack may stay in Forks as aide. Rose can do as she wishes, but I agree…let us keep the rest of the Cullens together."

I snorted, annoyed that our lives were a constant uproar. "But no one can take care of Nessie like I can--like _we_ can." I moved my head in disagreement, resenting the fact that he was so darn persuasive. Shoot, I had no choice, really. He was the head of our household and my confidont.

"I trust Jake. So shoot me, I think I want him to be her legal guardian for this very short mission. We don't have a choice, you're right about that."

I turned my head wistfully and watched Nessie skip along in the grass. Assortments of tulips and honeysuckle grew around the makeshift yard. It was a fair size for her. But her diet…and oh, she'd never been away from her mommy and Edward. Could I do this?

Edward was nodding empathetically, discerning our situation with his reason rather than emotion. I stared at him blankly.

"I don't want to do this," I muttered sadly. He took my waist and pulled me into him.

"She'll be fine." Gently, his fingers caressed my cheek, up and down.

I feigned a faint smile, but I ended up frowning. I held my head up high, feeling an impulse to do as he saw fit. After all, I put my faith and heart into Edward.

"Besides…shouldn't you be rejoicing that I am actually the one to be insisting that we give full reign to Jacob Black, concerning our daughter?"

I adored the way he said, "our daughter". IT always sparked a flood of ecstasy inside.

"Alright, fine." I looked at him through narrowed eyes. "I'll play nice. But don't try to undermine me anymore. It hurts my brain."

I made my way towards the back yard. Renesmee grinned widely at us.

Renee approached me, stood beside me and slung her arm around my waist. "Hey, everything alright?" She flashed Edward a prize-winning smile.

"Oh yeah," I acted indifferent, though Edward squeezed my wrist once.

"Actually…mom, would it be okay if our friend Jacob comes here? Just for awhile."

Her green eyes peered down at me in confusion. "Well, sure, why not? Though I have to ask…is he lonely?"

"He is attached to Nessie. He's one of our sitters," said Edward smoothly, and I once again, gawked at him in wonder. How did he brave his nonchalance with such stealth and silky moves? It worked on my mother, who just grinned at him, giving him all of her trust.

"I get it, I get it. Okay, it's fine by me," she said, turning to look at Phil.

"What's up?" asked my step-father, as if making conversation with us.

"Bella and Edward's friend Jake, he wants to come stay here with us while they're here," she filled him in.

Nessie jumped up, hopping up and stretching her arms for Edward who picked her up. "Are you enjoying yourself" he asked her.

"Uh huh, I like Florida," she chimed, sounding out each syllable of the state name. "It's so pretty, and nana and Phil are very nice to me."

"I like your eyes mommy," Nessie said and then immediately, she opened her mouth in a wide circle, surprised that she had given partial of our sworn secrecy. She touched Edward's cheek, her palm on his chin, and her mouth pouting as if begging for forgiveness.

"Thank you sweetie," I said, and I kissed her, not fretting because Renee wouldn't have the foggiest idea what we meant. I pivoted around to look at my mother, who was simply watching Nessie with amusement.

"Is it alright?" I solicited.

"No problem." Phil lifted his shoulders.

Nessie reached for me and Edward passed her to me. I held her on my hip and planted a kiss on her temple. "I love you," I said to her, and then turned to Edward. He was picking up his cellphone again, holding it to his ear as he paced the circumference of the yard.

"So how old are you Nessie? You never told me," Renee said, smoothing her fingers over Nessie's curls. My daughter had her finger in her mouth, ticking her eyes at me.

"She's just two and a half." I hugged her to me. "And very smart beyond her months of life. Aren't you, Nessie?"

She nodded joyfully.

"She sure is a cutie. Amazing that you acted so fast, wow, whata process it must be," said Phil, crossing his arms.

"It is, but it's something that Edward and I always talked about." I faced Renesmee and made an excited face. "What do you want to do now?"

"I want to call Jacob, can I momma?" Her brown eyes were full of hope and pleading.

"Of course," Edward stepped beside us with a lopsided smirk as he held out his cellphone to Nessie. "Here he is."

"Oh! Hi, Jake!" Squealed our child and she chattered with him as Edward's eyes passed across to mine.

"Jacob's on his way," Edward said softly as if it were no big deal.

Relief encompassed me, lifting up the encumbering feeling that had weighted my shoulders, when I had worried about Renesmee.

"Was Jake the big teenager at your wedding, that you danced with?" asked Renee. Our eyes met and I nodded.

Nessie was bobbing her head up and down. "Yes, I am excited to see you too, mommy and daddy says it's okay. " She paused. "Okay bye bye."

Edward accepted his cellphone back and pocketed it. "Jacob will be arriving in about five hours," he announced.

"That's just fine," said Phil.

"I have the perfect idea!" Renee sang the opening, waving her fingers at Nessie. She was already excited by my mother's tone.

"Why don't we make ice cream sundaes?"

"Yeah! Let's! could we?" Nessie faced myself and Edward.

"Sure," I said, and Edward nodded.

"Of course you can," Edward consented, and then communicated with me silently.

Renee took Nessie from me, who went anxiously. Phil followed behind them.

"Any more news?" I asked.

"Not really, except that Chalrie's agreed to put up my family into your bedroom and the living room. This is not going over well with--"

Just before he said the name, my cellphone chimed. I looked down at the caller, and saw that it was Rosalie. My eyes bugged as I traded a humorous look with my husband.

"Hi, Rose?"

"Hello, Bella," she began, her voice prim, proper and quite congenial. "I'm sure my brother told you everything that is happening here?"

"Yes, he just said that no one is certain of who has tried to attack us."

"Yes, well, they haven't succeeded yet. But, I wanted to speak to you. About Nessie. Now, is my brother there with you?"

"Yes," I answered politely, while staring into Edward's eyes. He was listening.

A pause. "I wanted to ask your permission on something. And I know it's rather strange of me to ask." She stopped to chuckle softly to herself, "but I wanted to know, if it is at all possible that you could let me stay with Nessie. I don't particularly agree with Jacob watching her from a great distance between us all, and so I wanted to ask you to allow me to be with her." Rosalie left a gap in our conversation for me to arrive to a conclusion.

I felt like I was wedged between two places; two people; and two worlds. I held Edward's refutable stare. His eyes practically said, "don't even think about it."

"I appreciate that but we've decided to keep her here, in Florida where she's safer.

As if to argue the case, Edward smoothed my hair back with a tender sweep of his hand, but his eyes drilled into mine sturdily.

"Yes, but, Bella, how will you know for sure if she is safe?" Rose didn't sound vindictive in the least…she sounded concerned as I felt. I honestly realized that she was being more of a sister--a friend to me now, more than ever.

I touched Edward's arm affectionately as I spoke to Rosalie. "But their target's us. So poor Nessie, I mean, we don't know what we're fighting against."

"I know," Rose replied, heaving a delicate sigh. "I just rather you not let her out of our sights. Not to be rude, but I think you're making a mistake here, splitting her up from us."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Come here, precious," I knelt down on eye-level with my daughter. She gave me a heart-warming grin and stretched up her arms to me, her fingers wiggling at me as if to clutch onto me.

I scooped Renesmee up and carried her on my hip, while catching Edward's eyes.

Renee and Phil were in the kitchen, preparing an ice cream sundae bar, sprinkles, hot caramel, fudge and all. Renee had gone all out.

"She'll never sleep again, if she eats all this," I said, flicking my wrist into the air as my mother plopped a cherry ontop of Nessie's dessert. I could just see my daughter's eyes the size of the scoop of oreo cookies and cream ice cream.

Edward cracked a smile, as his hand cupped my hip. He turned me to him and whispered next to my ear. "I believe that Rose and Jake, are arriving…together."

"You mean, on the same flight?" I blinked. Edward muffled a laugh. I pursed my lips, fighting a hilarious gasp of air. I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Wish I could be on that plane to see this."

Renee set the ice cream bowl on the front table. "Look what Nana has for you. All the sugar you could ever want."

"For me?" Nessie shrieked. I lowered her into the wooden chair and kissed the crown of her head.

"That's right sweetie, I'm sure Nana won't mind having you keep her up all night," I said, winking at my mother, who flashed me an indifferent smile while licking a spoon.

"SO, you're sister's coming with Jacob?" asked Phil, adjusting his baseball cap. "That's cool. Bet they've never been to Florida."

"I don't think it'll suit Rose," I said, while I touched Edward's shoulder, thinking to him: I wonder how our family'll fair at Charlie's, but Rose and Jake fighting over Nessie? Ridiculous.

The corner of his mouth twitched in confirmation that he agreed. We both observed Nessie shovel colorful bits of cream into her mouth. Good thing she had discovered something else that she loved besides for blood. I actually reveled in watching her eat ice cream.

"Well, it'll be a full house, but ah well. The more the merrier," said Mom.

Feeling relieved, well, as content as to be expected from someone who has just learnt that her family's home might be blasted by the unknown may be, my mother held my gaze. After a static-filled moment, she said, "Bella, could I talk to you for a minute?" She gestured with her fingers for me to follow her.

Rising from her seat, she planted a kiss on Nessie's forehead, and then led me into the living room.

I could feel Edward's pensive eyes on me, and I thought back to him: She's up to something. Why else would she pulling me aside like I'm in some sort of trouble?

When we were secluded enough and out of quote-unquote earshot of my husband who could hear her thoughts, Renee lowered her voice to a note shy of a whisper. Her green eyes drilled into mine. "Okay, honey, is there like, something you're not telling me?" She hesitated. "What I mean is, you both look scared, stiff. And why else would your sister in law and buddy be coming here to join you when in reality…this is your vacation."

Shoot.

Why was she so observant? I bided my time by smirking and snorting out a laugh, as if to show her that she was being absurd.

"Well, the Cullens are renovating their home, so some of them are staying with Charlie." I rolled my shoulders, as if this action were to pardon any weird thoughts she may be having about me.

"Ah, okay, I see, so….this has nothing to do with the adoption?"

"No, everything's fine with Nessie."

"Is this boy Jake, a friend, or more like an ex?" She searched my eyes carefully, stepping closer to me. I leaned back marginally, worrying that she would see something else that was "off" about me.

"Well, alright, fine. I admit it, he was an ex. But he's just a friend of the family now, and he loves Nessie to bits. You should see them together," I said, smoothing over the roughness of the mood that her tense over analytical mood was creating, and I threw in a nonchalant laugh for good measure.

She studied me apprehensively. "That's understandable." She shrugged, ducking her head.

I reached to rake my fingertips through my long mane to bide time.

But Renee hadn't let it go yet. She kept staring at me like she was waiting for me to say something.

"Honey, can I say that I think there's more going on here, with Nessie, than you let on?" She gave me a trite smile, as if catching me in a lie, just like when I stole cookies from the kitchen when I was seven.

I blinked rapidly. "Uh, well, everyone loves her, I mean, she's been an immediate addition to the family."

She sighed. "Then why does she look so much like you?" She pressed her warm palm to my cold cheek and then her eyes fogged with awareness. She flinched as if I'd shocked her and then she turned her hand over so that the back of her hand was touching my cheek and then slowly, she felt my forehead.

I cowered away, turning my head, pretending that I was reacting to Renesmee's bubbling laughter where in reality, I knew I was in a tight spot. I thought out loud to Edward, She suspects, I know she's onto us, what should I do?

Edward held out his cellphone and immediately recovered me and said, "Bella, it's your dad on the phone." I knew his phone hadn't gone off. He had called my father to interrupt my mom's queries. I made eye contact with him. I wondered if Alice would be able to ever catch a glimpse of who was plotting to destroy our hoe...and the Cullens. Little nips knicked at my nerves, like little mesquito bites.

I moved away from my mom and she moved in front of me, making an effort to seize my arm gently. "Bella. What is going on?" she asked me in a faded tone.

I met her wary eyes, but it was a mistake.

My mother was trembling, either from fear, or shock, one of the two, but it was clear that she had felt my chilling skin.

"Uh, nothing, I gotta talk to dad," I said, as Edward towered over me and pressed the cell into my hand and I put it to my ear. "Hi, dad."

"Hey Bells. Gee, I wish I had more rooms in the house. Hey thanks for not telling me what was going on, even though I still have no clue." I beat. "So anyway. Charlie who, huh? Not even filling me in anymore huh? " He cleared his throat. "How's your mom?" He asked after a long pause.

She knows something's wrong, I thought to myself and to Edward, for that matter.

I traded a lengthy stare with Renee, who had folded her arms, not giving in until she had a good explanation for my dodgy behavior.

Edward turned to see to Nessie whose face was frosted in ice cream and sprinkles, complete with fudge sauce. I would have laughed, if not the awkward, sizzling moment that I was having between both parents.

I should have stayed in Forks.

But no.

My mom continued to ogle at me through skeptical eyes.

Great. Just great.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"It's very complicated," I said to Mom, who locked her eyes with mine, and wouldn't take no for an answer. What a mess I had to clean up now.

My eyes darted to Edward's eyes. He arched an eyebrow as if to express that the situation was entirely up to me.

"Uh oh. There is something you're hiding, isn't there?" Renee said. She lifted her shoulders. "You can tell me, it's not like you'll get punished for anything you've done, you're a grown girl."

I wasn't so sure about that. It would punish me to see her reaction. She would be flabbergasted to learn that her daughter had given birth to a three-year-old in the past few months, and, oh yeah, that she and the family that she was married into--were vampires. Now, how do you tell your mother all this without her having a heart-attack, or worse, looking at you like you're not her own child any longer?

That was precisely how she would react. I tried to recall how I felt when I found out that Edward wasn't normal. I loved him and accepted him, though I was shocked beyond words.

I forced a smile and shook my head, feigning a blasé disposition. "How about I tell you later?"

"You can tell me now." She folded her arms and raised her eyes towards the second floor, if I so wished to follow her to reveal my dark secret. I couldn't do this. "Please, just tell me what's going on, and I'll be done with worrying over you."

Phil had gone into the living room to watch a game on TV.

Edward slipped his arms around Renesmee and carried her to the kitchen. A moment later, they reappeared, Nessie cleaner and less stickier. "I'm taking her out to the back yard Bella." With his free hand, he gave my forearm a tight squeeze to show that he was supporting me, in whichever I chose to do with this predicament.

I shifted my weight and turned to head upstairs to my bedroom that my family was staying in. Renee was on my heels. Once we arrived safely inside with no other ears, I lowered myself on the bed.

Renee sat beside me, expectant.

It took me awhile to open my mouth. She touched my forehead. "Honey, you can tell me what's really bothering you,"

My gaze met hers. She obviously thought that something was wrong with me.

As she felt my frozen skin, I inched away and swallowed.

"Why are you so cold?" she asked me in a hoarse whisper. When I didn't respond she added, "There's something very…off about you. And about Edward, I don't know what…but I sense something…eerie. Something I don't know about."

I sighed. It was best to tell her but should I? No.

"It's uh, just that Edward's had a rare disease." I began, nodding as I spoke. "His entire family has it too, and now, so do I." I chewed on my lower lip.

She blinked her wide eyes. "What disease?"

"It effects the skin, the body, but isn't acute, or fatal. Just makes our skin very cold. It's uh, not contagious unless….the bodily fluids are exchanged." I knew it was too much information but how else would I explain this to her?

She gawked at me like she had just been told that I had an incurable disease. In this case, I did. Her mouth dropped open. "Sweetie why didn't you say anything? Is it going to hurt your body at all?"

I jerked my head side to side. "No, it's not. It just makes us a little different is all."

"What about Renesmee? Is she ever effected?"

"Not really."

She hesitated before speaking. She heaved a deep breath and then scanned the bedroom. Finally she was looking at me. "Alright, I see. I believe you. Because Lord knows, your skin is freezing." She laid her hand over mine and then patted it once before removing it. "Tell me this." She deliberated, eyeing me earnestly. "Why does Nessie look so much like you two? I know that she has your eyes and I know that you're still keeping something that has to do with her, away from me."

I didn't say anything. I kept my expression composed. She gave me a contrite look. "I don't miss a thing, Bella. You know that. I can tell that she looks like you, and this isn't just coincidence either. Please…just tell me."

A lump lodged itself in my throat. I held her eyes before speaking. There was no getting around this mudhole of a slump, and I couldn't lie to her. Not anymore. Well, perhaps I'd keep the vampire thing out of her reach of knowledge. What about Renesmee? Should I tell her? She wouldn't understand though. Charlie had, but that was after he learned what Jacob was, and although his knowledge was murky, he knew about us too.

Her eyebrows lifted anxiously, as she waited for a response.

"She's…ours." I spit out, not certain if I should regret it or not. I let out a long sigh. "She's really mine, I had given birth to her a few weeks after the wedding. She grows, and will grow fast. It's also a disease, rare, and noo, I won't tell anyone else except you."

"Wait wait wait," she said, holding up her hands. She seemed astounded. "So Nessie is your baby? Bella you've been married about four months. So how can this hnappen I don't get this." She was frustrated.

I twisted my body to look at her. "It is. It has to do with the disease, that Edward passed onto me. It's not going to kill Nessie or me or him for that reason."

She had turned stone white. She took a moment to contemplate what I was talking about. She fluttered her eyes and then tossed up her hands. "Fine. Okay. I believe you, for some odd reason." She let a long moment. It was tense between us. "I can see she's yours. But I want to know what the name of this disease is."

"Uh, it's called…ECD. Expedited Cellular Disease. It speeds up cell growth."

Renee stared at me like I was speaking French. Her jaw went flax.

I went on, as if I knew what she was talking about. I had to be thorough and confident. I held out my palm. "It doesn't effect you once your body reaches about the age of seventeen."

"Have you talked to the doctors? About this?"

"No. If we do, they'll never stop running tests, so his parents googled it."

A long pause, as she digested this news. "Well." She expelled a long breath. "Then my granddaughter's going to grow fast, so I may as well spend as much time as I can. But don't expect me to ever buy her kid cloths."


End file.
